Red Coat
|-|CeCe Drake= |-|Alison DiLaurentis= "Evil" Red Coat is the former leader of the A-Team. She would appear to the Liars briefly before disappearing. She would often overlook her employees missions but never got her own hands dirty. She had control of the A-Team for the third season of the series. She is discovered to be CeCe Drake in "Now You See, Now You Don't". "Good" Red Coat is Alison DiLaurentis in disguise. She shows up at various times to help the Liars. Appearances (16/95) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked (CeCe) Season 3 (9/24) *It Happened 'That Night' (Alison) (Hallucination) *Blood Is The New Black (CeCe) *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno (CeCe) *Dead To Me (CeCe) *Hot Water (CeCe) *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme (CeCe and Alison) Season 4 (6/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e (Alison) *Under The Gun (CeCe) *Into the Deep (CeCe) *The Mirror Has Three Faces (CeCe) *Bring Down the Hoe (CeCe) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't (CeCe and Alison) *Grave New World (Alison) *A is for Answers (Alison) *Whirly Girl (Alison) Identity CeCe Drake CeCe Drake was revealed to be the second Red Coat in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". She is a decoy Red Coat sent to lure the girls away from Alison She is a member of the A-Team but is also working for Ezra Fitz. It appears that Ezra sent CeCe to be Red Coat, not "A", and that she worked on the A-Team as a member only. CeCe appears to be the masked Red Coat seen throughout the fourth season. Alison DiLaurentis Alison DiLaurentis is revealed to be the first Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". She is the leader of the A-Team during the third season. She would overlook her employees missions and never got her hands dirty. She would appear to the Liars and slip away before they could catch up. She appears to have the obscured face Red Coat seen throughout the third season. Hanna Marin Hanna was a decoy Red Coat to trap Spencer. Notes *Red Coat has two indentities: One is CeCe Drake, who is working for Ezra Fitz and the new "A". She was revealed in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." Another is Alison DiLaurentis, who is revealed to be alive. She is the former leader of the A-Team and is now in hiding from the new "A", while also trying to help her friends. *Although its commonly believed the Red Coat reveal in "A DAngerous GAme" was fake and Red Coat wasn't revealed until "Now You See Me, Now You Don't"/"Grave New World", it was actually true. *Many assume Alison is not A while others do. *It is unknown which RC is which during some episodes. *Emily once thought Alison could be "A" herself. *There is some confusion to who the Original Red Coat is, but it is safe to say that Alison is the Original since Red Coat's disguise is based off of Vivian Darkbloom. Gallery Alison's Gallery RealAA.jpg|Red Coat RCBotique.jpg RCEmily.jpg RCMorgue.jpg Alisonn.jpg|Alison saves the girls RC-21.jpg|Red Coat #2 running RC2.jpg|Red Coat #2 again AliRedCoat1.jpg|Ali is Red Coat AliRedCoat2Wide.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Wide AliRedCoat2Full.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Full AlisonRedCoat.jpg AliRedCoatm.jpg IMG_3914.png IMG_3916.png IMG_3917.png IMG_3924.png CeCe's Gallery EmilyMaskCeCe.jpg|CeCe in the Emily Mask CeCeAlisonMask.jpg|Alison Mask CeCeee.jpg|CeCe CeCeDiLaurentisHome.jpg|CeCe approaching the DiLaurentis house. CeCeMasked.jpg|Masked Red Coat CeceRedCoat1.jpg|Darker image of CeCe CeCeUnmAsked.jpg|CeCe unhooded RCece.jpg|CeCe unhooded CeCeAriaLife.jpg|CeCe's life in Aria's hands CeCeDead.jpg|CeCe is "dead" Redcoatcece281.png|CeCe is "dead" CeCeFall.jpg IMG 3763.png CeCeC.png Redcoatcece2.png Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:The A-Team Category:Allies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Red Coat Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:A Category:Disguises Category:A Team Category:Big A